


Девятый трофей

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Fright Night (2011), Priest (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Новая встреча спустя полгода и новые приключения.





	

Они встретились снова спустя полгода, и Чарли едва не выпустил в Карла целую обойму, спутав с вампиром. Однако Карл повёл себя спокойно и не обратил внимания на дрогнувший пистолет в руке Чарли, будто бы в него каждый день целились из огнестрельного оружия.

— Дыши ровнее, горе-охотник, — усмехнулся Карл, пальцем сдвинув в сторону направленное на него дуло. — Будет неудобно, если ты всё-таки выстрелишь.

— Эм, я… Я спокоен, да! — Чарли чуть запнулся и улыбнулся Карлу, стараясь не смотреть слишком пристально на его татуировку. — И дышу, конечно, как можно не дышать?

Чарли понимал, что несёт какую-то чепуху, но не мог остановить себя, желая одновременно не заканчивать разговор и провалиться под землю от стыда и неловкости.

«Соберись! — рявкнул он сам на себя. — Ведёшь себя, как маленький ребёнок».

Это подействовало. Руки Чарли наконец перестали дрожать, и он смог спокойно убрать пистолет в кобуру на поясе. Взглянув на Карла, Чарли виновато развёл руками, мол, такой уж я.

Карл прищурился, разглядывая Чарли, не слишком изменившегося с их прошлой встречи.

— Как охота, малец? — Как ни странно, Карлу действительно были интересны успехи Чарли, пусть и такие нестандартные как количество убитых вампиров.

— Ну… — Чарли задумался, что-то мысленно подсчитывая. — Всего получается… Да, точно, восемь, не считая сегодняшнего, который наверняка уже спрятался в свою нору. — Чарли раздражённо сплюнул на пол, припомнив гадкую тварь, которая свалилась на него сверху и перепугала до смерти.

— Мило, — в голосе Карла прозвучала то ли насмешка, то ли что-то ещё — Чарли не слишком разбирался в подобном. — Если гордость тебе позволяет принимать помощь со стороны, то я всецело в твоём распоряжении. Всё равно этот день был слишком скучным.

Карл так многозначительно взглянул на Чарли, что тот почувствовал себя неловко. Всё-таки до чего прекрасный талант: посмотришь на человека — и он тебе тут же выложит всё как на духу, не в силах сопротивляться обаянию или властности, или харизме, или чем там ещё одарила Карла матушка-природа.

Чарли кашлянул и ковырнул носком ботинка подгнившую половицу.

— Ну, если я не буду тебя отвлекать от важных дел… — начал Чарли, и Карл кивнул, соглашаясь, что отвлекать и правда не от чего. — Тогда я буду очень рад поохотиться вместе с тобой! — радостно заключил Чарли, чуть вздёрнув подбородок на последних словах.

Карл довольно усмехнулся и указал рукой в сторону двери:

— На улице твой девятый трофей бегает. Он, как и ты, испугался вашей встречи. — Карл вытащил свой пистолет (Чарли мельком заметил серебряные завитушки инициалов на рукояти) и спросил: — Идёшь?


End file.
